<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crawling into the Unknown by MutantsandSoldiers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033066">Crawling into the Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers'>MutantsandSoldiers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spideypool Bingo 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Wade Wilson, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Play, Handcuffs, Kneeling, M/M, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sexting, Sexual Experimentation, Spanking, Spideypool Bingo 2020, Sub Peter Parker, sub training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has some things he wants to try with Wade who is more than willing to oblige.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spideypool Bingo 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crawling into the Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fill for two of my bingo boards!</p><p>Spideypool Bingo: Sub in Training<br/>Spider-Man Bingo: Daddy Kink</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/ejM2OoJgG6x4Ld6qNRKl3v4i1o8twOSwnbUKgh3pF0YvbftHtytnnECfFZ7MKiEmj3GL1PCBOGWhnLAjIQE03LELmMGV2cmsL920zfyfcAvx_sSeDuxnXMmJvbON-P1CwvIw995kNg=w2400?source=screenshot.guru">  </a>
  </p>
</div><p>
Peter and Wade hadn’t had any time to see each other recently.
</p><p>
They had been texting back and forth pretty regularly but Wade had apparently gone to do a ‘super hero team-up episode’ with the X-Men. So, he had gone dark for a day or two. Peter didn’t think it would be that bad, truthfully, but he was itching for Wade to come back so they could meet up. 
</p><p>
They weren’t dating or anything so he could obviously go find someone else to have sex with but…
</p><p>
Peter pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes. He wanted to say that he could imagine himself having sex with someone else but whenever his mind went dirty...it was always Wade. Those big, strong hands holding onto his hips, covering his mouth, stroking his dick...fingers pressing into him…
</p><p>
He groaned loudly, flopping back onto his bed. He hadn’t been able to take his mind off of sex since the merc left. He desperately wanted more but...wasn’t really sure how to express those feelings. Peter had never thought he would be interested in BDSM things but...here he was.
</p><p>
Wade would be down, he knew he would, but saying out loud was…
</p><p>
Peter sat bolt upright. He didn’t have to say it outloud, damn it, he had a phone. He grabbed up his phone and was about to type excitedly when he stopped. Wade might be in danger or might be in a compromised situation. 
</p><p>
“Fuck it,” he decided, typing up a message into an encrypted messaging app they used. It was the best for keeping secret identities secret and he knew that because...he had made it.
</p><p>
<em>Hey, DP, can I ask you something?</em>
</p><p>
“No, no, that will make me wait,” he mumbled, deleting the message. “And why the fuck are you initials DP? You fucking perv.”
</p><p>
<em>I’d like to try something new when you get back.</em>
</p><p>
That was better. He sent it. Should he elaborate? Yeah, he should. Give himself no chance to think about it.
</p><p>
<em>I want to try a little BDSM. I’ve been looking some stuff up and I’d like to try some of it. Can we try a couple of things when you get back?</em>
</p><p>
Before he could overthink, he sent the message, holding his phone against his forehead with a giddy noise. It felt <em>good</em> to tell Wade how he felt...what he wanted. It should make him embarrassed, right? 
</p><p>
Going to the browser on his phone, he clicked an incognito tab and started looking up different sites for how to start a BDSM relationship. He had a feeling Wade would be fine with it. He <em>hoped</em> Wade would be fine with it. 
</p><p>
His face got warm when he found a picture of a woman tied up in lengths of rope, hands behind her back. He imagined himself tied up like that and felt his dick twitch in response. Oh yeah, definitely that. 
</p><p>
He took a screenshot and sent it to Wade.
</p><p>
It was about an hour into his search, ten pictures later, that a message popped up from Wade. His heart thundered as he clicked on it.
</p><p>
<em>Of all the things I thought you were going to say...this wasn’t one of them but I definitely like this better than my ideas. Yes, absolutely, to all of these pictures. Fuck, I’m hard now. Damn it, baby boy.</em>
</p><p>
Peter couldn’t remember a time when he had been so giddy like now. His mind was racing with all of the things he could do with Wade. The trust he felt with the man was...invigorating. He didn’t trust anyone the way he trusted the anti-hero. He knew his name, where he went to school, his real persona and Peter had never worried that it would all get out. 
</p><p>
<em>Me too. Hurry home, daddy.</em>
</p><p>
He did a little giddy flail as he flopped back onto his bed, rubbing his dick lightly through his athletic pants. If he jerked off this would be the fourth time since Wade had gone dark two days ago. If he had known this was where he would end up...he would have been friends with the guy long before he had. 
</p><p>
His phone vibrated in his hand.
</p><p>
<em>Show me.</em>
</p><p>
The short message made Peter’s heart jump a little in both anxiety and pleasure. He knew his app was fool proof; he knew a picture like that would never get out but it still made him pause. Looking at the ceiling, he was still contemplating when his phone went off again. His cock throbbed when he saw the one word:
</p><p>
<em>Now.</em>
</p><p>
He could almost <em>hear</em> the commanding tone the man would use and quickly pushed his pants down and off of him so that his dick was free. Taking a picture, he hardly even looked at it before hitting the send button. He stroked his erection languidly as he waited for the response. He liked the anticipation of the action but nearly jumped when his phone went off.
</p><p>
It was a picture of Wade’s dick in his hand, which was still gloved. Peter’s stomach flipped at the thought of getting that back inside of him. Truth be told, he hadn’t had the chance to give Wade a blow job even though the man’s mouth was on his dick more times than he could count. It was just something that he liked doing to Peter and the feeling was definitely mutual.
</p><p>
<em>I want to suck on your big dick.</em>
</p><p>
Just typing out the thought made his face warm. He was about to delete it but just bit his lower lip and clicked send. Wade would love it; it would drive him nuts. Why not just send it? He probably wouldn’t be able to say it out loud...yet.
</p><p>
He looked down at the phone when he saw another text pop up.
</p><p>
<em>Fuck, just thinking about your lips stretching over my dick...shit, baby boy. I want to fuck your face until you cry.</em>
</p><p>
Peter had to give his dick a hard stroke at the thought of Wade’s hands on the back of his head, shoving that big cock down his throat. Could he...handle it? He hadn’t really done anything so violent before though he had given someone a blow job. He definitely wasn’t on par with Wade in that department either. 
</p><p>
He would probably choke and gag a bit. Wade was...well endowed, to say the least. He probably couldn’t fit it all in his mouth.
</p><p>
<em>I don’t think you’ll fit, daddy.</em>
</p><p>
Just typing the word <em>daddy</em> had him needy. He hadn’t realized how hot it made him to be able to call someone...no, Wade that before. It was slightly demeaning and a little taboo, which is probably why he liked it so much. 
</p><p>
Another text.
</p><p>
<em>You’ll just have to use your hand on the rest...unless I tie them back. Oh yeah, definitely going to tie your hands behind your back. You can’t touch your dick or push me away. I’ll be able to do whatever I want with you, baby boy.</em>
</p><p>
That definitely should have sounded more threatening than arousing. He was practically panting now with the feel of his hand pulling on his dick. God, he just wanted Wade there so badly. He wanted him to be the one touching his dick. It didn’t take him long before he was arching up onto his tiptoes and cumming. It splattered across his bare chest, which made him grimace as he grabbed a towel on the ground to clean up.
</p><p>
He realized he forgot to respond when the phone vibrated against his chest.
</p><p>
<em>You’re going to need a safe word, baby. Something you wouldn’t say during sex. </em>
</p><p>
That brought up a good question...what did he do if his mouth was...preoccupied? Also, what was a safe word for again? 
</p><p>
He quickly looked it up and realized it was for when things got too intense or scary. BDSM could be a little overwhelming, especially starting out and with someone who you had just started with. Wade didn’t know his boundaries and, truthfully, neither did Peter. 
</p><p>
He thought about a safeword that would take him completely out of sex and just typed it in: <em>Venom</em>.
</p><p>
<em>That’s a good one.</em>
</p><p>
The reply was almost instant. He quickly looked up common things to do during BDSM when your mouth was full. 
</p><p>
<em>And snapping if I can’t talk.</em>
</p><p>
He slipped his pants back on just as his phone vibrated.
</p><p>
<em>Good idea, I plan on having your mouth busy as soon as we see each other. Give me a day, we’re headed back to New York now.</em>
</p><p>
Peter gave a giddy noise again. He couldn’t fucking wait. 
</p>
<hr/><p>
Peter easily slipped into the window of the apartment. He was far too excited when Wade had text him to come over. The first thing he noticed when he got into the apartment was the smell of cooking food. Wade, truthfully, always made sure he was fed when they saw each other. Even if they met in the field, he was always carrying snacks. 
</p><p>
Maybe Wade knew him just a little <em>too</em> well.
</p><p>
“Wade?” he called through the house as he walked into the kitchen. 
</p><p>
“Welcome home, baby boy,” Wade smiled from where he was standing at the stove. He had a bright pink, frilly apron on over his clothes. Peter couldn’t help but laugh at the sight as he set his book bag on the floor near the door. 
</p><p>
Peter walked over to lean on the counter next to the man. He wasn’t expecting to hand a hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him into a sweet, slow kiss. It felt too...comfortable...domestic? Whatever it felt like didn’t stop him from completely melting. 
</p><p>
“I missed you, baby boy,” Wade smiled when he pulled away. “I’m almost done with food. I want to make sure you’ve got lots of energy for tonight.”
</p><p>
There was a dangerous hint in the man’s voice that sent a thrill down Peter’s spine. He subconsciously bites at his lower lip. His body was practically vibrating with energy already but he knew it would be futile to try and convince Wade that he didn’t need food.
</p><p>
“Go sit down, I’ll be there in a second,” he said, pointing behind him. 
</p><p>
Peter, confused, looked to where he was pointing. There was a wooden chair in the corner with a pillow on the floor in front of it. The confusion cleared as he felt his heart throb painfully in his chest. 
</p><p>
Moving over to the pillow, he went down to his knees. His back was to Wade as he faced the chair. His neck tingled when he heard the man’s spatula hit the pan as he worked. 
</p><p>
Peter was positive he wasn’t sitting there long but it felt like forever before Wade’s footsteps approached. The younger man straightened up with his hands on his thighs so he could look up at Wade. He had a plate of something in his hands, which he set on the small foldable table next to the chair. 
</p><p>
“I’m going to feed you now, Petey. Remind me again, what’s your safeword?” Wade said, voice even and uncharacteristically low. 
</p><p>
Peter had a delicate tremble going through his body. “Venom,” he answered shakily.
</p><p>
“And if your mouth is...full?” 
</p><p>
His skin raised into goosebumps just from the tone of Wade’s voice. “I’ll snap my fingers,” he whispered, looking up at the man with hazy eyes.
</p><p>
“Good boy,” Wade smirked, reaching down to brushing his fingers across his cheek. “I may ask for a color as a check-in. Green means you’re good; yellow means you need a break; red is a hard stop. Do you understand?”
</p><p>
Peter nodded, giddy that this was actually happening. He had watched way too much porn on this sort of relationship and it was going just like he imagined, maybe better. “Yes,” he breathed, yelping a little when a strong hand grabbed his chin roughly. He was pulled up until his bottom came off his legs.
</p><p>
“Yes...what?” Wade demanded calmly. 
</p><p>
Lips parted, Peter gasped as his skin tingled. “Yes...daddy.”
</p><p>
Wade let go of him and stroked his cheek. “Good boy, now, open up for daddy,” he cooed, voice sickly sweet as he offered a meatball. If Peter wasn’t completely into the act, he would laugh at the anti-hero. <em>Of course</em> Wade would use meatballs in a sex act.
</p><p>
Peter obediently opened up so the food could be placed in his mouth. It had a teriyaki sauce on it, which was sweet yet savory. He dutifully ate it as Wade offered another. They were small, bite sized, so it was easy for him to simply pop them into his mouth. 
</p><p>
It was about three meatballs in that Wade teasingly pulled the food away from Peter’s mouth. Peter placed his hands on the man’s thighs to pull himself up so he could chase it. Wade smirked, relenting so Peter could take it from his fingers with his mouth.
</p><p>
By the time he finished the food, his dick was straining in his pants. It was strange how arousing such a mundane activity could be with the right tone. Wade set the bowl aside and grabbed a glass of water. He gently tipped the glass at Peter’s lips, letting him sip at it. 
</p><p>
“You’re being such a good boy, Peter.” The compliment went straight to Peter’s dick, making him well aware of how fucked he truly was. He didn’t think he’d ever go back to vanilla sex after this. “I’m going to reward you by letting you suck my dick. Would you like that?”
</p><p>
Peter nodded his head enthusiastically. “Yes, daddy.”
</p><p>
Wade’s smirk was as insufferable as ever but somehow, in this situation, it was the sexist thing Peter had ever seen. “You’ll have to do better than that, baby boy,” he teased, leaning forward so that he was in Peter’s face. “Convince me.”
</p><p>
The command made the spider groan. “Please, daddy, I...I want to suck your dick,” he whispered, cheeks flushed with heat and embarrassment. 
</p><p>
With a disappointed sigh, Wade leaned back in the chair. “I think you’re holding back, Petey,” he scoffed, reaching out his bare foot to press against Peter’s erection. It caused the smaller man to hiss in pleasure. 
</p><p>
Peter huffed a little desperately, looking down at the man’s foot pressed against his hard cock. “I want you to fuck my face, daddy,” he finally said, looking up at the man with tears in the corners of his eyes. “Please, I want to choke on your big cock.”
</p><p>
That did it. 
</p><p>
Wade’s eyes glinted with arousal as he reached down to undo his pants. His cock was absolutely glorious and right in front of Peter’s face. It felt like forever since he had seen it; he had never seen it this close. He was about the length of Peter’s fucking face and thick; Peter wanted that inside of him so badly it hurt. 
</p><p>
Placing his hands back on Wade’s thighs, he lifted up just enough so that he could run his tongue across the underside slowly. To his credit, Wade’s only reaction was the tension in his thighs. Peter got to the head and dug the tip of his tongue across the man’s frenulum with a little more pressure. 
</p><p>
“Shit,” the man moaned, reaching down to grab Peter’s hair. “Someone’s been doing their homework.”
</p><p>
Peter wrapped his lips around the man’s head, giving an experimental suck. Wade’s body shivered under his hands. Peter found that this was far sexier than it should be. 
</p><p>
He felt Wade’s fingers clench in his hair, pushing him down slowly. His lips stretched around the thick length probably making the most scandalous sight. It was only when the blunt tip hit the back of his throat that Peter’s gag reflex kicked in and he put pressure on Wade’s legs. The man stopped pushing, instead pulling until Peter’s mouth came off of his dick with a wet pop. 
</p><p>
“Oh fuck, baby boy,” Wade moaned, staring down at him. “You want more?”
</p><p>
“Yes, daddy,” he whimpered, head pulled back almost painfully by the man’s hand. He loved it.
</p><p>
His face was shoved back down. Peter easily opened his mouth to take the man’s dick back in his mouth. He closed his eyes as the man’s hips thrust up. 
</p><p>
Peter couldn’t even make a sound as he took in air when his sinus’ weren’t blocked. His gag reflex got the best of him every now and then but once Wade pulled back, he could get it under control. Wade was non-stop talking as he fucked into Peter's mouth and he couldn’t really focus on anything but keeping himself from choking or gagging.
</p><p>
It wasn’t long before the man jerked Peter’s head away suddenly. Peter was panting, eyes fluttering and cheeks hot. “Fuckin’ hell, baby,” Wade shook his head, looking far too happy with himself. “Here’s what I want you to do.”
</p><p>
Peter straightened up so he could make eye contact with Wade. The man’s brown eyes were dark with dangerous intent. He had that tone of voice that made Peter want to do terrible things.
</p><p>
“Go to my room and strip,” he said, leaning down to get at eye level. “Put the blindfold on and wait for me on hands and knees. Do you understand?”
</p><p>
“Yes, daddy,” Peter whispered, getting a gentle stroke to the cheek in repayment.
</p><p>
“Go.”
</p><p>
The young man stood up quickly, legs protesting after having been on his knees so long. He hurried into the bedroom all the while pulling his clothing off. His dick was already leaking as it pressed against his abs. There was a fleeting idea to touch himself but he knew that wasn’t part of the instructions so held back. 
</p><p>
He grabbed the blindfold from the bed and placed it over his face. The world was dark as he crawled up onto the bed just as Wade had told him. His cheeks felt warm as he sat there, waiting. He tried not to fidget as he heard Wade moving through the house doing...something. 
</p><p>
His skin prickled as he heard heavy footsteps come closer to the door. He was trembling slightly at the mere anticipation of waiting for the mercenary to do something...anything. He whimpered, wiggling as the footsteps stopped right at the door; he could <em>feel</em> the man’s eyes on him. 
</p><p>
Peter jumped nearly out of his skin when a hard hand came down on the right side of his ass. The burn of the mark made him groan. “You’re such a good boy,” he heard Wade whisper just before another hand landed on his left side. “You deserve a reward for being so good. Would you like me to fuck you?”
</p><p>
“Yes, daddy,” he nearly sobbed as another smack landed on his ass. It was sending shocks of pain and pleasure across his entire body. “Please, daddy, I want to feel your cock.”
</p><p>
Wade hummed in appreciation as the bed dipped behind Peter. It sent a thrill through the young man as he felt a warm hand run up the backside of his thigh. There was the sound of a bottle opening just before he jumped as cold lube ran down the cleft of his ass. 
</p><p>
“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, baby boy,” Wade promised, two fingers being pushed into him roughly. “Gonna make you <em>cry</em> with how good you feel. You won’t be able to walk for a week.”
</p><p>
Peter moaned as he felt himself being stretched by the fingers. It wasn’t long before another was added. He was at his wits end by the time they pulled out. Wade didn’t stop talking dirty to him the whole time, which only made Peter needier.
</p><p>
“Ready for my cock, baby?” the man whispered into Peter’s ear. He laid a few kisses on his spine.
</p><p>
“Fuck yes, daddy! Please,” he begged desperately.
</p><p>
Wade’s hand planted on the small of his back and pushed him to his belly. “Good boy,” he said, straddling the young man’s legs so that the tip of his dick brushed across his cleft. “Give me your hands.”
</p><p>
Peter felt himself moan as he wrapped his hands behind his back. He felt some kind of cloth wrapping around his wrists and pulled tight. Just the feeling of the position had him close to the edge. He might cum from just the man pushing into him. 
</p><p>
“Oh yeah, what a pretty picture you make,” Wade said as his hands spread Peter’s cheeks lewdly. Peter’s body was tense as the blunt tip of Wade brushed over his lubed hole. “Ready?”
</p><p>
Peter couldn’t get a single word out before Wade shoved his whole fucking dick into him. It made his eyes widen and he screamed in absolute pleasure. “Fuck!” he whimpered when the man didn’t stop. He was jackhammered into over and over and over again until he was sure he’d lose his mind. 
</p><p>
“Fucking hell you feel good, baby,” Wade growled, leaning down to bite down on Peter’s shoulder. “Such a good sub...squeezing your daddy’s dick so greedily.”
</p><p>
Peter was in heaven. He couldn’t think straight even as he felt Wade’s hand on the back of his head, shoving his face into the bed. There were tears at the corners of his eyes as his climax built to a terrible crescendo. It overwhelmed him when it finally broke across his body.
</p><p>
“Oh baby boy, look at you,” Wade groaned, holding onto Peter’s ass. His thrusts became jilted and shaky until he shoved himself fully into the man under him. “Fuck.”
</p><p>
He pulled out after a second, tugging the bindings and blindfold off of Peter. Wade laid down and gently cradled Peter in the crook of his body comfortably. Peter’s breathing was ragged and his body was still shivering with the orgasm.
</p><p>
“Hey, baby boy, you with me?” Wade asked, brushing some brown hair off of the spider’s forehead. 
</p><p>
Peter looked up at him with bleary eyes before a smile crossed his lips. “That was fucking awesome,” he finally said.
</p><p>
Wade gave a sigh of relief, kissing the other man’s forehead gently. “Good, good...I was worried I hurt you,” he admitted, leaving kisses all over Peter’s face. 
</p><p>
Peter shook his head lazily. “No, it was...perfect,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. They kissed languidly for a second; Peter’s body was completely exhausted as he lay there. “Intense...but amazing.”
</p><p>
Wade gave a small grin as he massaged Peter’s wrists where the bindings had been. “Good, I’m going to run you a shower, okay? I need to change the sheets,” he explained, kissing his wrist tenderly. “You okay to take a shower?”
</p><p>
The spider nodded his head, looking up at Wade with big, needy eyes. “Then we can do more?” 
</p><p>
Wade’s eyes blinked for a moment before he laughed. “Yeah, yeah, baby boy, we can do more when you wake up. Sure. But first, shower.”
</p><p>
The anti-hero stood up and helped Peter to his feet. They both went to the shower where Wade turned on the water, checking it to make sure it wasn't too hot. “Alright, get in,” he smiled, holding open the curtain for Peter. “I’ll be right back, okay?”
</p><p>
Peter was left alone in the shower, water rushing down his form to ease any aches he may have. His knees hurt a little from being on them so much and his arms were stiff from behind his back. He ran his hands down his chest and smiled. 
</p><p>
He couldn’t wait for more.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://mutants-and-soldiers.tumblr.com/post/622264254491394048/my-bingo-card-for-spideypool-bingo-2020-ive">Spideypool Bingo Card</a></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> <a href="https://mutants-and-soldiers.tumblr.com/post/622264314387218432/my-bingo-card-for-spider-man-bingo-2020-ive">Spider-Man Bingo Card</a></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Special thanks to JP Valery on Unsplash for the bedroom photograph.</p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>